1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to a music selecting apparatus and method which selects one of a plurality of music pieces.
2. Description of the Related Art
A well-known method to select a music piece preferred by a user of a plurality of music pieces involves extracting as data the physical characteristics of music pieces, classifying the plurality of music pieces in accordance with the extraction results, and using the result for music selection. As a method for obtaining physical characteristic data of each music piece, for example, a method for obtaining power spectrum data from music data is widely known (see Japanese Patent Application Kokai No. 10-134549). A method for obtaining physical characteristic data through the patterning of time-series changes using an N-gram method, based on the frequency bandwidth and the length of the reproduced sound of the music piece and the musical score, is also known.
However, in such conventional music selection methods, the physical characteristic data is not data which has a correlation with the sensitivities of the user. Hence there is the problem that the music piece imagined by the user is not necessarily selected.